Talk:Charging Strike
Charging Strike + Bull Strike/Protector's Strike Lightblade 17:16, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :No kidding. Protectors on a Hammer does absurd damage already, Id love to see JI + Sundering + crit + Protector's Strike + Charging Strike against an unprotected cloth wearer. ::Does the +damage on Chargine Strike stack with the +damage on say, Bull's Strike or Protector's Strike? Like you activate this stance and use Bull's Strike to attack, would the +damage stack? That would be neat IMO. --Whizkidos 17:32, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :::From what I've heard, starting an attack like protector's strike ends this stance before you actually hit. so no +70 damage hits on moving targets. --Theonemephisto 10:34, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::::I'm not sure about that. Other skills that end when you use a skill don't work that way. For example, if I use Healing Signet while under the effects of Battle Rage, I can see that while I'm activating Healing Signet, I'm still under the effects of Battle Rage, which only ends at the successful completion of Healing Signet. If you target warriors using attack skills, you can see that they do have activation times, in which they haven't hit yet or completed their skill. Protector's strike may work differently due to its actual activation time, so it might be that only normal attack skills would work, like Bull's Strike. I'm also curious as to interruption. Being interrupted stops the skill but still gives its recharge as if it was used, so I'm not sure if being interrupted while using Healing Signet in Battle Rage will end Battle Rage. My best bet is that if anything'll work with this skill, it'll be Bull's Strike. Also note that this skill can't be spammed too much, due to energy, and really can only do damage once over its duration. Bull's Charge, however, can knockdown with attacks or attack skills over and over during its (longer) duration. We'll have to see, though. I'm very intrigued with this skill. DancingZombies 18:10, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :::I've used this skill a lot and I don't think this skill stacks. That means it's pretty useless using Charging Strike and Protector's Strike. I think the protector's strike note should be removed and it be noted that this skill doesn't stack with other attack skills.--24.16.163.73 03:05, 11 February 2007 (CST) Hands down my favourite Nightfall warrior skill. Put this on a standard Sever/Gash/Final Thrust sword bar, and you end up with something really sweet indeed. --Dirigible 23:11, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :ROFL!!!! If your chasing a target for more then 5 seconds, you can instantly hit/recast/hit again for two large damage attacks, if a target doesn't think to "stop" running, this would be devastating. --Amokk 11:26, 3 October 2006 (CDT) Incidently, since this is not an Attack Skill per say, the armor penetration from Strength should not apply, am I right? --Infusco 17:07, 9 October 2006 (CDT) Wouldn't this + Dismember be better than Eviscerate? I mean, if you add +34 damage to Dismember, that's like the old Eviscerate for 5 Adrenaline. You'd have to invest a lot in Strength, but with Lion's Might, that's what you should probably do anyway. --Shadowleaf 00:55, 14 October 2006 (CDT) :Again, the use of an attack skill ends this stance before the +damage takes effect. So you either get your +34 or your Dismember; not both at once. DarkMishkin 14:15, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::Are you sure about this, because it seems to me that you get the adrenalin for using an attack skill while under Enraging Charge so why would it be different in this case ? --Miss Velvetine 09:17, 3 June 2007 (CDT) :::I don't understand what you're saying but yeah DarkMishkin's correct. btw you can indent using ':'s. Phool 17:30, 3 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Enraging Charge gives adrenaline when you use an attack skill because it doesn't end upon skill use. This ends when you use a skill, and so it ends if you use an attack skill and you don't get the bonus damage --Gimmethegepgun 17:35, 3 June 2007 (CDT) :Why put points in strength for Lion's Comfort? Although it is technically a strength skill, it gets more benefit from tactics.StatMan 19:44, 12 July 2007 (CDT) ::It gets more per point of Tactics, yes, but if you already have decent Tactics, you can get more benefit from Lion's by boosting Strength due to the difference in skill points required for each. Draxynnic 22:44, 5 September 2007 (CDT) A boss in the mirror of Lyss has this, just west and a little north of the grand court. --Fyren 04:17, 28 October 2006 (CDT) What happens if you target a kiting enemy, use an attack skill (so you start running toward them) then activate this? My Warrior can't cap this yet, but could someone test it? It probably just cancels the attack skill but who knows? Urock 19:34, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :It will cancel when you reach the enemy. You don't count as using the skill until you start to swing. --Fyren 20:26, 6 May 2007 (CDT) running skill it is a nice running skill!!... 33% all the time--WichmanN 08:39, 25 September 2006 (CDT) the recharge on this skill makes it horribly over-powered :How so? The skill ends if you hit once, the only thing it will be useful for is either relic running in HA, or finally giving the warrior a much needed chase-down-and-kill skill... Celestial Patch ::running in like do the droks run with 33 % all the way... --WichmanN 17:42, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::::I agree. I smell nerf bat coming on. It should have at least a 10 second cool-down. — Jyro X 09:27, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :::Except you'll get you but pounded without "Charge!" and Balanced Stance when you get to the Frost Worms.--Dice 09:39, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :::::I see this as a good run skill for anyplace that doesnt have knockdown --Mwpeck 10:32, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::Areas with no knockdowns are already about as easy as can be, may as well make them go faster to boot. DKS01 07:45, 28 November 2006 (CST) Well in the more dangerous runs you'll prolly want Defy pain or Healing Hands or something for an elite, but in easier runs I can see this really speeding things up. (Not a fifty five 15:51, 26 October 2006 (CDT)) Icon Anyone know what happened to the icon? -- ···» Life Infusion ··· 22:56, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :Your ad blocker is blocking it. Whitelist everything on gamewikis.org if you can. The image is in a directory named /ad/. --Fyren 22:58, 1 October 2006 (CDT) Make a new icon. Size of File is 0.04 KB so If you upload it don't delete if from computer.Ad blocker don't block them.Enar 12:49, 22 August 2007 (CDT) "next successful hit" Is it just me or is that really unusually vague? Could you use this with a bow? And what about cyclone axe/crude swing btw, would you get the bonus on every hit or just 1 of them? Phool 11:17, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :After some testing I have found that "next sucessful hit" is simply a hit with your your weapon, the bonus is nullified and removed if you hit with a attack skill. While the image of the skill is still active, the damage will not be added to any attack skill's alread bonus damage or effects. This skill will only work with melee weapons, bows, wands, staves and spears do not trigger it's damage. NOTE: the damage received while using a Scythe is bugged, it will trigger but only once, and not on your target. It will trigger on one target adjacent to your target. Basically this skill is sprint+"buffed power attack" which is great, but it cannot be combined with another attack skill for huge bonus damage. That is unless of course you use a skill before hand to increase your regular hit damage (conjure, signet of strength etc.--Zev 10:48, 2 November 2006 (CST) :: my findings exactly. I haven't been able to test with a scythe when more than 1 foe is adjacent to the target yet, everything else though... it's a shame :( still a nice skill. Phool 11:12, 2 November 2006 (CST) :: The Scythe is not bugged, as it says, it is the next successful hit, so the first person hit with the scythe will take the +dmg, it will all depend on who is hit first in the swing (by the way, a scythe hitting 3 people is considered as 3 attacks by the mechanics). --Heurist 03:07, 18 January 2007 (CST) :::Actually, a scythe that hits 3 people is one attack and 3 hits, rather than 3 attacks. Next succesfull hit is very handy for those evading ranger,youll be missing 75% of the time,but if you have this one ,dont try to use a attack skill, unless its one that can not be blocked or evaded and just keep this up, you'll be missing, but the time that you do hit youll hit with this dmg bonus. arg forgot to add my name --Durga Dido 18:09, 16 December 2006 (CST) Does next successful hit only count for the duration or does it go beyond the duration of charging strike? Laforge 20:42, 24 January 2007 (CST) :Uh.....it ends when the stance does. Shido 19:19, 29 January 2007 (CST) Related ..and exaclty why is this skill related to sprint? --[[User:Sigm@|'S'''igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 13:46, 4 February 2007 (CST) :It's a warrior stance that makes you run faster? 132.203.83.38 00:49, 10 February 2007 (CST) Related Skills I think only Enraged Charge is really related to this skill. The next closest related skill would be Bull's Charge, but i wouldn't consider Dodge close enough related.--24.16.163.73 02:53, 11 February 2007 (CST) I believe the reason dodge is there is because they both let you run 33% faster and they both end on hit, the only difference is that this one you get dmg at end and dodge evades also. ( no , i didn't put it there :P )--Durga Dido 01:06, 16 February 2007 (CST) same speed boost, same ending condition, both stances, similar duration. IMO a sounder basis for comparison than 'they're both strength skills' Phool 03:49, 16 February 2007 (CST) Completely different use and while the duration is similar the recharge times are completely different. I'm going to remove Dodge. 204.52.179.199 11:21, 21 February 2007 (CST) :The recharge thing is about the lamest excuse I've heard to remove it from Related Skills. It's the same as saying "they're not related because one is elite and the other isn't" - so I'm putting it back. --Erszebet 13:24, 21 February 2007 (CST) Bull's Charge is definitely the most related skill to Charging Strike. Even the graphical effect on activation is the same ;-) Utaku Mu Dan On second thoughts I agree, dodge isn't particularly related, I put it there initially as a replacement for sprint. They are used in completely different ways (same for bull's charge which is equally related as dodge tbh), with charging strike you try and end it while dodge is used purely to run or on a toucher. the only imo genuinely related skill is enraging charge. I'll remove it myself. The most unique aspect of this skill is the ending condition, so that is the best place to look for related skills. Phool 12:27, 26 February 2007 (CST) Enraged Charge and Bull's Charge both seem applicable related skills to me, but not really the rest. Maybe'' sprint since it's stance and +speed. DavimusK 15:47, 15 July 2007 (CDT) Would this work? Charging Strike+Signet of Strength+Conjure Lightning+Splinter Weapon? And let's assume it's 14 (10+1+3) strength, 12 air magic, 8 swordsmanship, and a rit with 16 channeling magic, and the target is 60 AL and running away from you. So 31(sword)+38(charging strike)+17(conjure)+53(splinter)=139 damage...amirite? Infidel 19:11, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :"Yes and no." You'll get 86 dmg on target, but splinter dmg goes to adjacent foes only. 91.154.11.3 23:11, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm. Well, it was a good thought at the time. Maybe that skill Nightmare Weapon or wahtever (the Rit Weapon Spell that makes you do x less damage but you steal y health from foe when you attack.) [[User:Infidel|'Infidel']](talk) 21:41, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::Signet of strength is bad, advocating its use in any situation is bad. Lord of all tyria 21:45, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I know that, I was just trying to get the most possible damage out of 1 swing. [[User:Infidel|'Infidel']](talk) 00:18, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Progger The icon for this skill looks a lot like prog. =P. (May seem like spam, but its a joke). —♥May♥Wick♥ 10:52, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :Huh? -- -- talkpage 10:55, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::Look at it, it looks like your warrior =P. —♥May♥Wick♥ 10:56, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::No way, that warrior is wearing Sunspear armor and a Greater Sage Blade. I have neither :) -- -- talkpage 10:58, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Only the hairstyle matches (if you ignore color) --- -- (s)talkpage 10:59, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::::(edit conflict) Speak for yourself =P. IMO it looks a lot like you, especially with the bandanna. And I'll give you a Greater Sage Blade! =P. —♥May♥Wick♥ 11:00, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Using this withaAnattack Skill if this stance ends when you start to activate a skill, couldent you start an attack and activate this halfway through, to get the bonus dmg from both. Githyan 01:32, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :I just tested that and cant do it. Either it activates too soon and ends without bonus damage, or it activates too late and doesn't get cancelled but doesnt affect the attack. Maybe my reflexes were too slow, but I dont know of any long activating attack skills for warriors where it would be easier to activate half-way through. So if it is possible, it would be very difficult to do. N Segick 01:47, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::Use under Faintheartedness? (T/ ) 02:34, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :::If it's active when the damage is calculated, Charging Strike ends. If it's activated after damage is calculated, obviously it's not going to affect the attack. So there's no way to combine it with an attack skill. 02:37, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Dwarven Stability For runners, just use Dwarven Stability with this skill (Preferably rank 10 in Deldrimor) so you get 16 secs, making it absurdly long to do. Thought, I think there excist way better builds for running anyway, but the idea just came to me. --Jorre22225 09:47, March 13, 2010 (UTC)